Electronic communications are important to business and personal relationships. Individuals can make contact through a variety of media, such as land-line telephones, cellular telephones, e-mail, personal data assistants and other computing devices, as well as by meeting at physical locations. Each medium can have unique contact information, including, for example, home telephone numbers, cellular telephone numbers, e-mail addresses, home addresses, work addresses, web addresses, and the like. Maintaining contact information associated with multiple contacts can require a written or electronic store of contact information.
Paper-based address books are increasingly displaced by electronic versions. Yet, the variety of electronic contact information storage methods can present challenges. While contact information can be stored at individual devices, such as personal data assistants, cell phones, etc., they may not be replicated on all such devices. Updating and adding contact information to centralized storage systems can also be tedious. Manually entering contact information associated with each new contact can require a great deal of time and effort. Hence, there is a need in the art for an improved system and method of storing contact information.